


Your Eyes Only

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Agito
Genre: M/M, did someone say suitfucking, look don't think about it too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Hikawa Adores Agito
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18





	Your Eyes Only

Something had seemed a bit…odd about Agito that day, Hikawa had thought, when he’d shown up on the scene. Agito always seemed much more adept at battle than he did, and usually managed to defeat the Unknown quickly and gracefully, leaving Hikawa to feel that G3 was constructed of the noisiest and clunkiest tin cans, and that he was as graceful as an elephant. He was rather embarrassed at how quickly the Unknown had batted him aside; he’d taken a bit of damage, but he could still fight. If he could get to his feet again.

Returning to the subject of Agito, though, Hikawa thought, following the battle from where he was sprawled. Today, his style of fighting seemed more…fierce, if Hikawa had to put a word to it. As if he were in a rush to get the Unknown out of the way. And, well, it seemed to be working in his favor, so Hikawa wasn’t thinking _too_ terribly much of it. Rather, he’d started absently wondering what Agito would be in a rush _for_? Was there a human in there? Did Agito have a time limit for fighting? They knew so little about Agito, but he’d always shown up at just the right moment to defeat the Unknown, so he was an ally of sorts.

Right?

A small explosion drew him out of his thoughts, and Hikawa realized the battle had ended while he’d been wrapped up in thought. Well…that was good.

Then Agito was suddenly before him, grabbing him by the front of his armor, and lifting him a few inches off the ground.

This…wasn’t so good. If Agito took it into his mind to fight him, then Hikawa would lose, no doubt about it.

But Agito wasn’t attacking. He seemed to simply be looking G3 over, and Hikawa felt a bit unnerved by the scrutiny. What was he looking for?

When Agito’s hand moved up to the G3 helmet, clicking the release and letting it tumble to the ground, Hikawa’s eyes widened.

This was _definitely_ not good.

_”Hikawa-kun! What’s happening? Are you all right? Hikawa-kun!”_ Ozawa’s voice echoed from within the helmet.

Hikawa didn’t know how to answer—if he _should_ answer. Before he could give it any more thought, however, a hand reached out to cup his cheek, and he found himself looking up into Agito’s…were those his eyes? Or was he human, and that was a helmet like G3? Regardless, that simple touch felt so reverent, and it was all Hikawa could do to not lean into it. Somehow, he felt as though he had nothing to fear from Agito.

The hand continued up to his hair, which was surely a bit mussed and sweaty from being in the G3 helmet, but Agito didn’t seem to care, simply running his fingers through the strands as if he’d never seen such a thing before. 

Hikawa felt Agito’s other hand trailing down his chest, and a moment later, he heard latches being released, and the chest plate was falling off his body. When the hand encountered his belt, that too found itself tumbling to the ground.

Agito was slowly removing the G3 armor from his body, and Hikawa prayed that he wouldn’t notice how hard he was getting from it. It was like an odd striptease, except there was the undersuit to deal with, but that was a problem to deal with later. 

The armor on his arms and hands was next, and Agito paused for a moment, with Hikawa’s hand in his, and Hikawa absurdly thought for a moment that Agito was going to kiss it. Instead, he brought it up to his…head? Helmet? Hikawa still wasn’t certain which one it was. But he ran his fingers along it anyway, hearing a strange sound come from Agito, almost like a purr. He still wasn’t certain if he was touching a helmet or not; it felt as though it could be a helmet, or perhaps it was more like the head of a bug. Yet it had an odd texture to it, somewhat like a reptile's scales.

Agito was a mystery, Hikawa thought, feeling his hands moving down to release his leg armor. And yet…somehow, he didn’t feel as though he were in any danger.

A hand passed over his groin, and a startled groan left his lips.

Hikawa noticed just then that Agito was very visibly aroused, and his erection wasn’t contained behind a suit like Hikawa’s own. Maybe he wasn’t human, then, Hikawa thought, watching as his hand seemed to move with a life of its own. He wrapped his fingers around Agito’s length, noticing a swirled gold pattern along the ridged shaft, even as Agito made that strange purring noise again. He could barely close his hand around Agito’s shaft as he gave him a few tentative strokes, his other hand drawing down the zipper on his undersuit, suddenly wanting to free his own erection, wanting to bare himself entirely, wanting to invite Agito to do whatever he wanted with him. His hand slid easily along Agito’s shaft now, feeling as though it had suddenly been doused in lubricant, which in itself was odd, but Hikawa was beyond the point of rational thought.

Agito’s hands slid beneath the undersuit, and Hikawa struggled to pull his arms out of the sleeves. No sooner were his arms bared, did Agito grab him and flip him over onto his stomach, pulling impatiently on the undersuit. Hikawa thought he heard something tear, and he hoped Ozawa-san wouldn’t be too upset about any damage it might have taken.

Then he felt Agito’s shaft run enticingly between his ass cheeks, and Hikawa sucked in a breath, lifting himself onto his knees and forearms, wanting to let Agito know that it was all right, that he was inviting him inside, that he wanted _more_.

But Agito drew back, infuriatingly enough, and a whine of impatience echoed in Hikawa’s throat. Why was Agito waiting, why wouldn’t he just enter him?

A finger pressed against his entrance, and Hikawa couldn’t help but whimper softly as it began to slip inside his body. He could feel more of the goopy lube-like substance dripping onto him, trailing along his ass until Agito scooped it up, his fingers working him open gently and thoroughly, but with an underlying sense of urgency. It was good that he hadn’t simply tried to shove his cock into Hikawa with no kind of prep at all…not that Agito needed to know that this was his first time doing anything like this, but…knowing he was _that_ aroused, but was still taking his time to make certain that Hikawa was ready to take him, so he could enjoy it.

Then Agito seemed to be wrapping his body around Hikawa’s as he began to enter him, and even with the preparation, it was difficult to take him in. Hikawa felt as though his body was being stretched to its limits, and yet…

He felt as though, ordinarily, he would have been ashamed at the sound that left his lips, but no one was there to hear it. Only Agito.

*

Of course, he’d forgotten that the G3 helmet still had audio and visual, even if it was off his body. And even though Agito didn’t show up on camera as more than a blob of light, it was obvious that something was happening.

“Ozawa-san, you can’t go out there!”

“Hikawa-kun isn’t answering, and something’s definitely happening out there! What if he’s being attacked while we’re just sitting in here?”

Ozawa shook off Omuro’s attempt to stop her, and she opened the door to the G-Trailer. After taking a single step outside, he stopped dead in her tracks, then abruptly turned and headed back inside, Omuro scrambling back after her.

“He. Um. Definitely isn’t being attacked.”

“Nope.”

“It’s too bad the helmet isn’t tilted at a better angle, so we could observe what’s happening from in here.”

“Huh?”

“You know, in case we need to go intervene.”

Omuro sighed. “You probably just want to watch.”

“Oh, shut up.”

*

It took a bit of time for Hikawa to be comfortable, but Agito took his time, not rushing things. He leaned in to nuzzle Hikawa’s neck encouragingly as he continued to slide into him, inch after inch, until he was as far inside him as he could be. Humans were delicate, he reminded himself, taking care to not drive himself in deeper than Hikawa could handle. 

He’d grown…fond of this one, he thought, as he slowly drew back, thrusting slowly into him, hearing the sounds of pleasure leaving his lips once again. A rumble of contentment echoed in his throat, his hands running over Hikawa’s body. He was so willing, so trusting. A fine mate.

Agito settled into a pace that was pleasurable for them both, taking care to make certain that he was not thrusting into Hikawa too deeply.

“More…” Hikawa gasped, his hand reaching up to grasp Agito’s hand, which had been splayed across his chest. “Agito-san…”

Then he was on his back on the concrete, and Agito was sliding inside him again, his pace just a bit faster this time. Hikawa’s fingers scrabbled across his chest, trying to find something to hold onto, even as he wrapped one hand around his own length and began to pump himself furiously. He didn’t want this moment to end, but he was so close!

Indeed, it seemed only a few moments had passed before Hikawa’s head fell back, Agito’s name on his lips as he came between their bodies. Agito continued thrusting into him, grunting softly with each motion, until he finally stilled with a low groan. His cock seemed to pulse inside Hikawa’s body, and he could feel his release shooting out. It felt like so much…he was going to be a mess once Agito withdrew.

Agito’s hand, trembling slightly, brushed along Hikawa’s cheek, and he closed his eyes, leaning into the touch.

And then the touch—and Agito himself—were gone, as quickly as if he’d teleported, and Hikawa’s body sagged onto the ground. If he died right now, he thought, he would be completely content. He hadn’t known that he’d wanted, or needed, that, but god, if it hadn’t been the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him in his life.

He could feel release slowly trickling out of his body, as he heard the door on the G-Trailer open, and Ozawa and Omuro’s alarmed voices coming closer.

He began to slide into unconsciousness, completely spent, wondering why it felt as though something was moving inside of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Is that ending hinting at eggs?
> 
> IT MIGHT BE.
> 
> >:3c


End file.
